(Storyline: Origin)(15) Year 14th: Part 2
I feel extremely pain, headache.... I can't even open my eyes.... I try my best to open my eyes.... Just seeing the white cover everything.... Then I close my eyes.... After a while, I feel extremely pain, like being injected something. I open my eyes. In front of me, a lot of grey are looking at me. Now, I was injected continously. I'm kept by some lighting wire..... A bar of injections keep injecting on me. It rotates to change to another line of injections then keep on injection.... It now stops. Then I start to have pain, now extremely pain.... The pain come from inside my body..... I start to scream panically,..... It looks like my heart stop beating.... I open my eyes due to the shinning. I wonder why I'm still survive. I recognise that I'm now naked and is kept inside a glass transparency box. But right now, I feel extremely surprise to know that I'm still kept by the lighing wire but now, I'm in an unknown place, a lot of species are walking around. It looks like a space station. I see a lot of grey, Hobrinuk, Skyrim, other monster, and even human are walking around... Like in a square, or a market..... I see a group of human wearing like people in the middle age are walking and speaking something. A giant dinosaur (might be taller than 3 meter) is walking. A grey is taking a mammoth on a walk.... "Where am I right now ?" I wonder I turn left and feel extremely surprise that next to me is a giant octopussy being kept in a glass box, just like me. Now, I know that I'm kept in the line of a lot of strange thing, like exhibition. All are kept inside a glass box. In this line, there is a dinosaur (like T-Rex), a very strange thing like a mucus, a grey (?) with very big eyes, a shark, a glowing sphere,... All are still survive, still move. Just only me are human. I look around. I see a group of Hobrinuk porter are carrying a lot of small glass box, each glass box contain the sphere. I see 3 dino, being armed with some thing like gun and spear are walking. A group of muscular african wearing like the rebel army i have kileld before are walking in the crowd. They look around but don't notice me. After a while, a man wearing elegant vest appear, followed by 2 extremely sexy girl (Julie Cash, Sophie Dee). Julie and Sophie wear tight black dress. Just only these 3 people are wearing human clothes in this place. A few grey approach them. I can see the man is wearing some thing in his ear so that he can talk with the grey (the translator device). Then he and the 2 girls look at me while speaking. He even points his hand to me. Later, they approach to me. Then a robot arm pick up my glass box, it looks like I'm being transfered to other place. My box is taken to a convey. In the convey, I can see the black of the space through the glass. I know that I was kept in a space ship market. The grey may kidnap me to sell me for who need. Later, I'm transfered to a small spaceship. Then this spaceship fly out from the giant space ship that I was kept before. This ship is flying to Arius.... but, they're flying to the non-human being place in the map, the place where the human being still not set their foot on in Arius.... (I know the map of Arius).... the place that I'm not taught about... Now, the spaceship is inside this area.... The sky is shinning by the Sun. Now, there is a sandstorm. The spaceship is in a desert. The door behind me is opened. I feel like the glass box is moving.... I'm dropped out of the spaceship.... Now, I'm free falling. Later, the glass box fall in the ground. The place is still covered by sandstorm. The glass covered me is broken. I slowly walk out of the glass. I'm still naked. The sandstorm still cover the place, I can't see what's outside. I walk a few step, I touch a death body. I feel extremely surprised, because lying near the man, a lot of men are death. Like there is a battle. All kind, soldier wearing like in the roman, tribe, soldier in the 18th century, even 2 dino are death from faraway Where am I ? I walk to a death man wearing like a farmer, take his clothes to wear and grab his bloody spike. The sandstorm now is becoming weaker. I can hear the sound, there must be a war outside. I try to go straight. Now the sandstorm has stopped. In front of me now, there is an on-going war between many kind of soldier that I can't even know their sides, roman soldier, legion army, pre historic men, dino, also flying saucer and many monster,.... I'm facing them with a spear in my hand. A group of men turn back and look at me. They stop the war and run to me. I stab a coming prehistoric man, then grab a hammer to kill some more.... but later a viking hug me to wrestle me down. The camera then change to view their fight from the view of the sky, form this view, people can see I stand ups and kill the viking but now every men in the war run to kill me, with the dinosaurs.... The view of the camera is so high, and a Pterodactyl fly through the sky. Category:Storyline